


how you change me

by perilousgard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Study, but it's cute dumb, don't read my tags, hinata and kageyama are both dumb, so i can only write them kinda dumb, the feels really came out on this one, which is my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't do well with feelings. Hinata is (almost) completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you change me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote more kagehinas 4 u all. 
> 
> this is less stupid than the first one but still pretty dumb.

He doesn't realize it until one day they're on the court and Kageyama can't tear his eyes away.

 

Today, Hinata _blazes._  


The smack of the volleyball against his hand is loud as a drum in Kageyama's ear; each victorious shout after a successful spike jangles inside his ribs. He's a blur of orange and white, brilliant and blinding, and Kageyama wonders just when it became so hard to look at him, like he's staring into the sun. 

 

So hard to look at him, but not hard enough to look away.

 

His legs feel unsteady as he jumps to set the ball, and he's unsurprised when it goes askew, missing Hinata's hand by several centimeters. Hinata comes back down and looks at him, already tensed for a blow. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll get the next one -"

 

"Sorry," Kageyama cuts over him, brushing at the sweat suddenly beading on his forehead. "That one was my fault."

 

Hinata blinks, muscles relaxing, and scratches at the back of his neck. Kageyama is dimly aware of the others watching them curiously.

 

Finally, Hinata grins. "Right! Toss to me again!"

 

_Toss to me again._

Those words, Kageyama realizes, have been haunting his dreams.

 

-

 

Hinata's fallen asleep on him again. Kageyama looks out the bus window, watching the snow blow by and coat the countryside, and dimly registers that the K-pop album Hinata was having him listen to has finally come to an end. Pulling the single earbud from his ear, he leans over to pull the other one from Hinata's.

 

For a moment, he just sits there and looks down at the iPod. It's an old one, the screen slightly scratched, and it's covered in stickers with odd cartoon characters on them. Hinata told him once that they were Natsu's, but Kageyama would hardly have found it out of character if Hinata had put them there himself. The thought makes him smile, and when he realizes it, he quickly stuffs the iPod into his coat pocket.

 

Hinata is a warm weight against him, sitting close enough that their sides are brushing, and if Kageyama unfolded his arms and let them fall to his sides, his hand would be resting on top of Hinata's. The urge to do this, to put his hand on top of the one that hits all of his tosses, is sudden and overwhelming. Kageyama bites down on his tongue, trying to keep his heart from doing the ridiculous acrobatics it's been doing lately around Hinata, but there's no use. In the quiet of the bus, his own heartbeat sounds ten times louder.

 

He turns his head slightly, and a fruity scent brushes his nose. It's Hinata's shampoo, of course, because Hinata's ridiculous head of hair is brushing against his cheek and tickling the end of his nose. He wrinkles it slightly, not wanting to sneeze - even though the logical part of him is screaming that a sneeze might wake Hinata up, and then they can put a bit of distance between them and Kageyama's heart can stop going crazy. 

 

The logical part of him is ignored in favor of pressing his nose into Hinata's hair, taking a deeper whiff of the fruity smell. It's strawberry, he realizes, and rolls his eyes because _of course_ Hinata would smell like something that blooms into color as bright as his hair, as bright as his aura on the court. Kageyama closes his eyes, unconsciously nuzzling his cheek against the shorter boy's head. 

 

Here, while no one's paying attention, he feels like it's safe enough to let the hum of passing cars and the smell of strawberries carry him off to sleep.

 

-

 

There's really no reason for Tanaka to be chasing Hinata around the locker room, trying to whip his butt with a towel. 

 

And there's really no reason why Hinata should be running around _naked_ trying to escape him.

 

Kageyama stands in front of the lockers, pulling his pajama t-shirt over his head, and trying very hard to both focus his breathing and keep his eyes forward. Every few moments, Hinata goes whizzing past him, his laughter echoing in Kageyama's ears, and if he turns ever so slightly he catches a glimpse of -

 

_I'm going mad. This is the end for me._

"Tanaka! Hinata! Stop messing around; we've got a long day ahead of us!"

 

There's Sawamura's voice, breaking through the laughter like the clarion call of an angel, and Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief. Hinata makes a small _eep_ noise and grabs for his towel, hurriedly holding it to his waist. Tanaka shrugs and throws his own towel over his shoulder, scooping his soap and shampoo off the locker bench. "Just getting him back for letting Nekoma blow that point past us today."

 

Sawamura shakes his head but Kageyama catches him smiling as he turns to leave, headed back for the room they all have to share during their week-long training camp. Tanaka waits until he's disappeared around the corner to lean over and finally whip Hinata with the towel, catching him off guard.

 

Hinata is so startled he turns bright red and drops his towel again.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder, stalking right past them. 

 

"Dumbass Hinata," he murmurs, and thinks, privately, that Hinata's embarrassed face is really pretty cute.

 

-

 

"Hey, Kageyama. We're second years now."

 

Hinata says this and they're sitting on his back porch, toes bare in the grass even though it's barely April because it's unseasonably warm outside, and they've celebrated by going out and getting ice cream. Kageyama licks idly at his (mint, his favorite) as he stares out at the sunset, leaning back on his hands. Hinata is doing the same beside him; their hands are close to touching.

 

"Mm. So what?" he replies after a moment, keeping his voice quiet. Natsu is slumped in Hinata's lap, and Kageyama thinks she dozed off a few minutes ago, ice cream still all over her face. Hinata rest his chin idly against her hair.

 

"I dunno, I guess it just hit me. When we go back tomorrow, we'll be senpai. And none of the third years will be there."

 

Kageyama turns and looks at him. In the glow of the sunset, Hinata's hair is even more orange than usual, and it touches on eyelashes that are really _long,_ wow, Kageyama's never noticed that before. They sweep against his cheeks as he looks down at his sister, dark like wings.

 

"They said they'd come back for our first game," Kageyama reminds him, thinking back to the graduation party they'd had for the third years several weeks before. Asahi had said this to them with tears in his eyes, patting them on the back so hard their knees nearly buckled. He remembers Sugawara's soft smile, Sawamura's blazing look - something between proud and sad - and even Shimizu, her eyes softer than he can ever remember seeing them. Hinata had cried like a baby, his nose running and everything. Then he'd latched onto Kageyama, legs wrapped tight around his waist, tears soaking the shoulder of Kageyama's t-shirt. The setter had been so startled, he'd merely patted Hinata's back and gruffly told him _stop crying, stupid, it's embarrassing,_ but there was no malice in his voice.

 

"Do you ever worry that our team won't be as good as last year?" Hinata asks him curiously, setting down his empty ice cream cup. It's all over his upper lip, just like his sister, and Kageyama bites down on a smile.

 

"Why would I worry about that?" Kageyama asks. "We haven't even seen the new team yet."

 

"I dunno. I just _really_ want to go to nationals."

 

Something flashes in Hinata's eyes, that spark of determination that makes him such a good volleyball player, and suddenly Kageyama's hand is reaching over of its own accord and thumbing the top of Hinata's lip, wiping the ice cream away. He ignores the way the redhead suddenly stiffens and stares at him like he's seeing him for the first time.

 

"Just keep hitting all my tosses, and we'll get there."

 

-

 

It's Valentine's Day, and when Kageyama walks into the club room with no less than five boxes of homemade chocolate, Hinata can't help it; he bursts out laughing. 

 

"Shut up, you idiot," Kageyama mumbles, setting his bag down. He feels like he hasn't stopped blushing all day.

 

"Whoa!" Tanaka exclaims, bounding over to take a closer look with Nishinoya close on his heels. "You didn't get _confessions_ from all these girls, did you?"

 

"Yes he did," Hinata crows, and Kageyama wants to punch him. He'd been there for each and every confession, of course, since the two of them were hardly apart anymore even when they weren't at volleyball practice. "Some of them were even third years."

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya are staring at him like he's some kind of god. "Teach us your ways, sensei," says Nishinoya reverently, and Hinata bursts into renewed laughter.

 

"You can just _have_ them if you want," he says, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. ( _Please take them so I don't have to walk around with them all day.)_  


Tanaka ignores him. "Well, did you accept any of the confessions?" he asks.

 

Kageyama mumbles something and scratches the back of his head.

 

"He was too stunned to really say anything," Hinata translates for him. 

 

Nishinoya gives a long sigh. "Honestly, Ryuu, how does this guy get more action than we do?"

 

"Well, if he doesn't talk, and he's not actually scowling, I guess he is kinda good-looking," Tanaka replies, rubbing his chin as though considering a math problem. 

 

Kageyama, if it were possible, turns even redder.

 

  
_"I can't breathe,"_ Hinata manages through fits of laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

 

 

Much later, the two of them make their way home from practice with sweat rapidly cooling on their skin in the cold air. Kageyama had decided to split the boxes of chocolate with the entire team, and Hinata is still licking it from his fingers, humming a tune from some anime that Kageyama vaguely recognizes as they walk. 

 

"Hey," he says suddenly, kicking at a rock on the street. "Is it really so funny that I got all those confessions today?"

 

He doesn't know why he's asking. It's stupid, really, to be bothered by it when Kageyama really couldn't care less if he got confessed to or not. But he has to ask, because this is Hinata, and Hinata's opinion _matters._  


Hinata stops humming abruptly and looks up at him. He's gotten a little taller over the past year, but Kageyama still has a significant height over him; the top of Hinata's head just barely skims his chin. "Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"I mean -" Kageyama flounders, not sure how to explain himself. "You...think it's stupid that those girls like me?" _Ughh, why did he put that way, he's just going to go disappear into the earth now._  


Hinata blinks, as if he doesn't understand the question. Then his expression clears. "Oh! No, that's not why I was laughing! It was because -" and here he starts giggling again - "because of the way you _acted_ every time one of them came up to you! It was like - like watching a cat get sprayed with water. You looked so uncomfortable."

 

Kageyama stares at him.

 

Hinata laughs again and nudges his shoulder lightly. "Kinda the way you look now. It's cute."

 

The setter blushes for the hundredth time that day. "Cute?"

 

Suddenly realizing what he said, Hinata begins to sputter. "I j-just mean - uh - don't hit me, I - hey, aren't you hungry?! Let's go get some pork buns!!"

 

Hinata literally takes a flying leap forward, eager to put distance between himself and Kageyama, who lingers behind, staring after him in wonderment. 

 

-

 

Their first kiss is impulsive, and takes place on (where else) the court.

 

When the ball hits the opposite side of the net and the whistle blows, the crowd erupts, but Kageyama barely hears anything. It's like the world goes silent, except for the raw yell of triumph that rips its way out of Hinata's throat, the sweat dripping down his face now mixing with tears as he turns to look at Kageyama. The expression on his face is indescribable - something like the blazing look he's used to seeing but a thousand times brighter. And that's all Kageyama has time to register before Hinata is throwing himself at him, body slamming into his and knocking him flat.

 

It hurts, but he forgets about the pain almost immediately as Hinata's mouth slams down onto his. It's not an elegant kiss by any stretch - hard, wet, more teeth than anything else. Kageyama thinks his lip might actually be bleeding. But it doesn't matter. As Hinata makes to pull away, Kageyama curls one hand around the back of his head and drags him back down. 

 

From up in the stands, Sawamura Daichi groans and hands a fistful of yen to Sugawara Koushi. 

 

"Incredible," he murmurs, "right in front of everyone."

 

"Have either one of them ever been tactful?" Suga asks with a grin. "I don't think they care about anyone else right now."

 

"They're going to nationals," Daichi says, and he's never been prouder of his former team.

 

"Yes. They're going to nationals."

 

This will register in Kageyama and Hinata's heads later. For now, they're perfectly content to stay molded to one another on the floor of the court - at least until Ennoshita pulls them apart, flushed as he tells them it's time to bow to the other team. 

 

They link hands, and don't let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> psst ennoshita is the captain I THINK HE WOULD MAKE A REALLY GOOD CAPTAIN OK I'M GUNNING FOR IT
> 
> also kagehina is ruining my life please feel free to come talk to me about it on tumblr (~perilousgard)


End file.
